


［all居］豐乳肥臀

by littleangelinessss



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelinessss/pseuds/littleangelinessss
Summary: 朱朱老婆不笨 一切只是我的臆想沒車 清水腦洞 無腦無邏輯 雙性 奶 一發完 爽就行！所有人都要拜倒在朱朱腳下不育皇帝（？）X 好生養屁股大胸大美人
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

皇帝後宮三千 從沒一個妃子有孕  
妃子很急 到處找偏方名醫都沒用   
終於 有人發現或許是皇帝出了問題 ？  
現在才發現 是因為皇帝精力很猛 名副其實一夜七次郎   
太醫一診斷 唷 這皇上 也不是不行  
是罕有體質 要那個傳聞中好生養的部落才可以哦  
部落每一百年就會誕生一個神女 雙性  
所以我們朱朱出現了  
族長當兒子養 夫人愛女兒 同時也當成女兒養  
每天小裙子小馬尾   
睫毛長長大眼睛眨巴眨巴看著你  
琴棋書畫樣樣精通   
族長要求兒子十八般武藝也要有   
所以是金鋼芭比  
但全能朱朱也有不會的 就是跳舞 部落裡要跳社交舞  
朱朱每次都會踩到人家腳  
每次都不好意思 抬頭眼淚汪汪 明明是別人被踩到  
朱朱卻快要哭出來 小嘴嘟嘟噥噥說對不起   
族裡男生都被電到死  
另一邊 那些愛操心的大臣得知皇帝不育（？  
招來朱朱的部落選秀  
部落想要個靠山 壯大自己的勢力   
所以把部落的神女獻出來  
太后一看 太棒了 胸大屁股也大！好生養！！  
而且還這麼漂亮！！  
我很快就可以抱小孫子了啦啦啦  
皇帝呢 覺得好羞恥 我竟然是不育？！  
連老婆都沒看 做了表面功夫結束宮宴就回宮睡覺  
醒了之後更氣 決定冷處理那個什麼鬼神女  
屁股大有什麼用 除了生子有什麼用！  
下朝後在御花園思考人生 到底為什麼會不育...  
朱朱入宮也幾天了 覺得皇帝好像很不喜歡他   
朱朱曾偷偷觀察皇帝 發現他很帥氣 而且天子威嚴不容忽視  
又想起宴會上皇帝正眼都不瞧自己  
說實話 朱朱從小到大都沒有人這樣忽視他  
他以為自己討人喜歡 原來這麼討人厭哦...  
他坐在御花園的秋千上 想啊想 搖啊搖   
嗯 屁股太大了 起來時就卡住  
（想像那種小椅子的秋千）  
皇帝正好經過 看見朱朱屁股卡住掙扎的窘態  
笑得超大聲 朱朱聽見笑聲 發現是皇帝 以為他專門來取笑自己 就固執不求助  
但是他屁股卡好緊 肉肉屁股痛死了 眼淚又跑出來  
他一邊不讓眼淚掉下來 一邊把屁股拔出來 但拔不到  
皇帝覺得戲也看夠了 就抱起朱朱 舉高高抱他出來 一邊抱還笑  
朱朱好氣哦 但沒有皇帝屁股只會繼續卡住  
別別扭扭地道了個謝 臉紅紅地跑掉  
皇帝的心情莫名其妙很好   
因為這傢伙太蠢了 但很可愛  
而且很漂亮 完全沒發現取笑的是小神女  
朱朱又羞又氣 躲在寢殿幾天不出門  
但從小在草原長大 一天不動都悶得慌  
想說晚上偷溜去御花園散步好了  
應該不會踫到那個討人厭皇帝...吧  
朱朱有些小固執 好勝心很強 所以還挑戰盪秋千  
這次小心翼翼的 不讓屁股陷太進去   
邊疆戰事緊張 皇帝為此忙了好幾天 終於傳來了好消息 卻睡不著 也去御花園散步  
又看到那個小美人 就想戲弄他 大聲咳一下  
朱朱嚇到 所以屁股又卡住了  
抬頭發現是皇帝的惡作劇   
指著他半天都說不出一句惡言  
只氣得臉紅耳赤 好像快哭 卻死咬著嘴唇不肯出聲  
皇帝完全被電到 又救了朱朱  
朱朱說了謝謝就要跑 皇帝情急之下拉回小豬蹄  
結結巴巴說 朕也不是有意的 是朕不好 你不要生氣  
朱朱含淚抬眼看人 覺得自己也有點無理取鬧  
就說 皇上言重了 臣妾沒有生氣   
但剛哭過 說話抽抽答答 胸口還一顛一顛的  
居居胸部大 夏天胸部太容易出汗了 來中原後發現穿抹胸很涼快 就總穿抹胸  
皇帝不經意間看到胸.溝 眼都看直了 盯著不放   
薄紗輕輕籠著 月光下的皮膚透著銀白 順著溝谷是一片黑漆 什麼都看不到 卻誘惑人去看到什麼  
朱朱覺得要把事情說清楚 小嘴吧吧吧說了一大串  
唉 皇上有在聽嗎  
口都說渴了 皇帝還是像傻子一樣盯住他胸口   
朱朱也順著看下去  
原來薄紗掉了 瑩白豐.滿的胸.脯露一大半  
朱朱臉涮一下紅透 就想跑  
皇帝一時情急又拉下朱朱  
朱朱重心不穩就撲在皇帝身上   
色鬼想：大美人！！！！  
往下看  
胸.脯壓在朕身上 好軟 而且好香   
朱朱這次真的羞死了 說了句 冒犯聖上 罪該萬死 請皇上恕罪就跑走了  
皇上回去做一晚上翻雲覆雨的美夢 與朱朱奶  
上朝時朝臣又諫言催他快點臨.幸神女 延綿子嗣   
皇帝煩死了 就賭氣說 今晚就翻神女的牌子  
他說完就後悔了  
自己只記掛御花園那個小美人 只想再見到他   
只想跟他  
但君無戲言 皇帝打算隨便射.一.發就去御花園會他的小笨豬  
可小兄弟萎靡不振 糟了 這次是真的不.舉  
皇帝真的欲哭無淚 唉   
到了神女寢宮 看到薄紗床帳 想起自己的小美人  
皇帝心裏一痛 嘴上說著好難聽的話：  
朕是天子 你只要生下了皇子就能母憑子貴 分得朕的一點恩寵 如若不然 朕也就當這宮裡多一個閒人了   
皇帝一邊說一邊把帷帳打開 眼裡只有帝王的冷漠無情  
今天侍寢 宮女們為居居梳妝  
宮女們都暗暗感嘆自己服侍過這麼多主子  
沒有一個比得上朱朱神女  
朱朱乖乖任人擺布 他知道今晚要跟皇帝睡覺吧  
他以為的睡覺是睡在一起  
畢竟朱朱真的是小笨豬 不知全世界都覬覦自己身體  
躺在床上時想起皇上會討厭跟我睡覺嗎  
想著想著 聽到皇上駕到  
準備請安時 皇帝竟說了那些話  
朱朱發現原來皇帝這麼討厭自己  
眼眶就紅了 原來他這麼討厭我啊  
皇帝那個笨蛋 打開床帳對上那雙眼睛  
立馬就慌了 啊 大美人 你...你...你怎麼在這  
皇帝還分神驚歎怎會有人哭得那樣美！  
朕...朕剛才那些話不是說給你聽  
不是...朕是說...朕以為你是其他人...  
哎...美人你別哭啊...是朕不好...朕好喜歡你的  
朱朱抽抽答答 聽到了關鍵 昂？你說什麼？  
歪頭疑惑 剛哭完嘴唇腫腫的 眼睛水潤潤  
皇帝老臉一紅 就是 朕好喜歡你啊美人  
朱朱眉頭一皺 很嚴謹地說 我不叫美人 我叫朱朱  
皇上不是討厭臣妾嗎 皇上瘋狂搖頭  
朱朱被他逗笑了 笑聲甜脆脆 胸脯又微微顫動  
皇帝心裡的蝴蝶也跟著拍翼顫動  
小兄弟也開始硬得發疼  
皇帝腦子負荷不了 又盯著朱朱笑容看呆了  
朱朱覺得自己有點失態 輕咳一下  
好吧 皇上那我們睡覺吧  
朱朱開始脫下身上的羅紗 雪白酥胸又出來了  
小兄弟硬得快射了  
卻見朱朱躺下 拉過被子蓋好 還拍拍旁邊空位  
皇上怎麼不睡呢 又是大眼睛無辜眨啊眨  
而且側躺胸溝更深  
皇帝腦都充血了  
但對純真朱朱真下不了手啊  
要慢慢來不能嚇到他  
就說這夏夜太悶熱了  
朕要出去透下氣  
愛妃先睡 朕很快回來哦  
朱朱覺得好奇怪 今晚有點寒意 才不熱呢  
不過想起皇帝說不討厭自己 笨朱朱沒有想太多  
晚上做了個美夢呢  
事實上皇帝跑去吹一晚上風 才能強制不舉  
回來看到朱朱睡顏 小兄弟又瞬間復活  
不行 要好生疼愛朱朱  
是朕最愛的小笨豬

\---------------////以下簡體版////---------------------  
皇帝后宫三千 从没一个妃子有孕  
妃子很急 到处找偏方名医都没用   
终于 有人发现或许是皇帝出了问题 ？  
现在才发现 是因为皇帝精力很猛 名副其实一夜七次郎   
太医一诊断 唷 这皇上 也不是不行  
是罕有体质 要那个传闻中好生养的部落才可以哦  
部落每一百年就会诞生一个神女 双性  
所以我们朱朱出现了  
族长当儿子养 夫人爱女儿 同时也当成女儿养  
每天小裙子小马尾   
睫毛长长大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着你  
琴棋书划样样精通   
族长要求儿子十八般武艺也要有   
所以是金钢芭比  
但全能朱朱也有不会的 就是跳舞 部落里要跳社交舞  
朱朱每次都会踩到人家脚  
每次都不好意思 抬头眼泪汪汪 明明是别人被踩到  
朱朱却快要哭出来 小嘴嘟嘟哝哝说对不起   
族里男生都被电到死  
另一边 那些爱操心的大臣得知皇帝不育（？  
招来朱朱的部落选秀  
部落想要个靠山 壮大自己的势力   
所以把部落的神女献出来  
太后一看 太棒了 胸大屁股也大！好生养！！  
而且还这么漂亮！！  
我很快就可以抱小孙子了啦啦啦  
皇帝呢 觉得好羞耻 我竟然是不育？！  
连老婆都没看 做了表面功夫结束宫宴就回宫睡觉  
醒了之后更气 决定冷处理那个什么鬼神女  
屁股大有什么用 除了生子有什么用！  
下朝后在御花园思考人生 到底为什么会不育...  
朱朱入宫也几天了 觉得皇帝好像很不喜欢他   
朱朱曾偷偷观察皇帝 发现他很帅气 而且天子威严不容忽视  
又想起宴会上皇帝正眼都不瞧自己  
说实话 朱朱从小到大都没有人这样忽视他  
他以为自己讨人喜欢 原来这么讨人厌哦...  
他坐在御花园的秋千上 想啊想 摇啊摇   
嗯 屁股太大了 起来时就卡住  
（想像那种小椅子的秋千）  
皇帝正好经过 看见朱朱屁股卡住挣扎的窘态  
笑得超大声 朱朱听见笑声 发现是皇帝 以为他专门来取笑自己 就固执不求助  
但是他屁股卡好紧 肉肉屁股痛死了 眼泪又跑出来  
他一边不让眼泪掉下来 一边把屁股拔出来 但拔不到  
皇帝觉得戏也看够了 就抱起朱朱 举高高抱他出来 一边抱还笑  
朱朱好气哦 但没有皇帝屁股只会继续卡住  
别别扭扭地道了个谢 脸红红地跑掉  
皇帝的心情莫名其妙很好   
因为这家夥太蠢了 但很可爱  
而且很漂亮 完全没发现取笑的是小神女  
朱朱又羞又气 躲在寝殿几天不出门  
但从小在草原长大 一天不动都闷得慌  
想说晚上偷溜去御花园散步好了  
应该不会踫到那个讨人厌皇帝...吧  
朱朱有些小固执 好胜心很强 所以还挑战盪秋千  
这次小心翼翼的 不让屁股陷太进去   
边疆战事紧张 皇帝为此忙了好几天 终于传来了好消息 却睡不着 也去御花园散步  
又看到那个小美人 就想戏弄他 大声咳一下  
朱朱吓到 所以屁股又卡住了  
抬头发现是皇帝的恶作剧   
指着他半天都说不出一句恶言  
只气得脸红耳赤 好像快哭 却死咬着嘴唇不肯出声  
皇帝完全被电到 又救了朱朱  
朱朱说了谢谢就要跑 皇帝情急之下拉回小猪蹄  
结结巴巴说 朕也不是有意的 是朕不好 你不要生气  
朱朱含泪抬眼看人 觉得自己也有点无理取闹  
就说 皇上言重了 臣妾没有生气   
但刚哭过 说话抽抽答答 胸口还一颠一颠的  
居居胸部大 夏天胸部太容易出汗了 来中原后发现穿抹胸很凉快 就总穿抹胸  
皇帝不经意间看到胸.沟 眼都看直了 盯着不放   
薄纱轻轻笼着 月光下的皮肤透着银白 顺着沟谷是一片黑漆 什么都看不到 却诱惑人去看到什么  
朱朱觉得要把事情说清楚 小嘴吧吧吧说了一大串  
唉 皇上有在听吗  
口都说渴了 皇帝还是像傻子一样盯住他胸口   
朱朱也顺着看下去  
原来薄纱掉了 莹白丰.满的胸.脯露一大半  
朱朱脸涮一下红透 就想跑  
皇帝一时情急又拉下朱朱  
朱朱重心不稳就扑在皇帝身上   
色鬼想：大美人！！！！  
往下看  
胸.脯压在朕身上 好软 而且好香   
朱朱这次真的羞死了 说了句 冒犯圣上 罪该万死 请皇上恕罪就跑走了  
皇上回去做一晚上翻云复雨的美梦 与朱朱奶  
上朝时朝臣又谏言催他快点临.幸神女 延绵子嗣   
皇帝烦死了 就赌气说 今晚就翻神女的牌子  
他说完就后悔了  
自己只记挂御花园那个小美人 只想再见到他   
只想跟他  
但君无戏言 皇帝打算随便射.一.发就去御花园会他的小笨猪  
可小兄弟萎靡不振 糟了 这次是真的不.举  
皇帝真的欲哭无泪 唉   
到了神女寝宫 看到薄纱床帐 想起自己的小美人  
皇帝心里一痛 嘴上说着好难听的话：  
朕是天子 你只要生下了皇子就能母凭子贵 分得朕的一点恩宠 如若不然 朕也就当这宫里多一个閒人了   
皇帝一边说一边把帷帐打开 眼里只有帝王的冷漠无情  
今天侍寝 宫女们为居居梳妆   
宫女们都暗暗感叹自己服侍过这么多主子   
没有一个比得上朱朱神女  
朱朱乖乖任人摆布 他知道今晚要跟皇帝睡觉吧  
他以为的睡觉是睡在一起  
毕竟朱朱真的是小笨猪 不知全世界都觊觎自己身体  
躺在床上时想起皇上会讨厌跟我睡觉吗  
想着想着 听到皇上驾到   
准备请安时 皇帝竟说了那些话  
朱朱发现原来皇帝这么讨厌自己  
眼眶就红了 原来他这么讨厌我啊  
皇帝那个笨蛋 打开床帐对上那双眼睛  
立马就慌了 啊 大美人 你...你...你怎么在这  
皇帝还分神惊歎怎会有人哭得那样美！  
朕...朕刚才那些话不是说给你听  
不是...朕是说...朕以为你是其他人...  
哎...美人你别哭啊...是朕不好...朕好喜欢你的  
朱朱抽抽答答 听到了关键 昂？你说什么？  
歪头疑惑 刚哭完嘴唇肿肿的 眼睛水润润   
皇帝老脸一红 就是 朕好喜欢你啊美人  
朱朱眉头一皱 很严谨地说 我不叫美人 我叫朱朱  
皇上不是讨厌臣妾吗 皇上疯狂摇头  
朱朱被他逗笑了 笑声甜脆脆 胸脯又微微颤动  
皇帝心里的蝴蝶也跟着拍翼颤动   
小兄弟也开始硬得发疼  
皇帝脑子负荷不了 又盯着朱朱笑容看呆了  
朱朱觉得自己有点失态 轻咳一下  
好吧 皇上那我们睡觉吧  
朱朱开始脱下身上的罗纱 雪白酥胸又出来了  
小兄弟硬得快射了  
却见朱朱躺下 拉过被子盖好 还拍拍旁边空位  
皇上怎么不睡呢 又是大眼睛无辜眨啊眨  
而且侧躺胸沟更深   
皇帝脑都充血了   
但对纯真朱朱真下不了手啊  
要慢慢来不能吓到他  
就说这夏夜太闷热了   
朕要出去透下气  
爱妃先睡 朕很快回来哦   
朱朱觉得好奇怪 今晚有点寒意 才不热呢  
不过想起皇帝说不讨厌自己 笨朱朱没有想太多  
晚上做了个美梦呢  
事实上皇帝跑去吹一晚上风 才能强制不举  
回来看到朱朱睡颜 小兄弟又瞬间复活  
不行 要好生疼爱朱朱  
是朕最爱的小笨猪


	2. ［all居］豐乳肥臀2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皇帝好想吃朱朱  
> 所以多來一發吧💥  
> 還是一樣 老婆不笨 臆想而已 無腦無邏輯  
> 一切的瑪麗蘇因為朱朱皆有可能  
> 希望朱朱永遠健康開心

皇帝怕嘈醒朱朱 只在額頭烙下一吻  
把朱朱的額髮輕輕撥開 可一旦碰上又捨不得離開  
朱朱是個小睡神 朦朧中只覺得有人騷擾自己睡覺  
所以有點不耐煩 那手就去撫平朱朱眉頭  
朱朱受不了 小手扑棱扑棱 嘟囔著我要睡覺不要吵我  
皇帝看著這小懶豬好氣又好笑 就拍拍朱朱屁屁   
湊到朱朱耳邊小聲說 太陽都曬到屁股啦 醒了嗎  
這怎麼可能把人叫醒嘛  
朱朱扭了兩下 伸出了圓圓手指 比了個二  
聲音在被子裏奶呼呼 兩刻鐘 多睡兩刻鐘就好  
皇帝認命地幫朱朱蓋好被子 又捏了捏小圓手  
提醒朱朱不可貪睡 要吃早飯 朕下朝再來看愛妃  
朱朱意識皇帝就要離去 從床上彈坐起來  
眼睛還不肯睜開 只伸出雙手要抱抱   
皇帝被可愛得不要不要 朱朱靠在他肩膀說  
早安 皇上也要吃早飯哦 朱朱等你回來  
朱朱覺得皇帝關心他 那麼自己也要還禮啊  
說完就放鬆睡著了  
今天宮中宮女太監妃子們都瘋傳  
皇帝今天簡直容光煥發 嘴角彎都彎不下去  
其實朝上聽政也不過裝作一副認真的樣子  
什麼都愛卿言之有理 心裡卻喊快點下朝拜託  
太監還沒宣布退朝就走向朱朱寢宮  
到門口時突然一個急剎 轉頭問隨行太監  
朕今天如何 太監一頭霧水只好拍馬屁  
萬歲爺是天子 是九五之尊 當然英明神武  
皇帝揮揮手 很臭屁又充滿自信地踏入寢殿  
小懶豬起床不久 已經換好宮裝 但還沒梳髮  
乖乖坐在銅鏡面前任人擺弄 打瞌睡腦袋搖搖晃晃  
因為朱朱性子活潑又善良 待人極好   
宮女發自內心愛惜這個主子 也不嘈他 慢慢整理  
宮女見到皇帝來了想請安   
皇帝及時要他們噤聲 朱朱沒醒還晃呀晃  
眼看就要倒在桌子上 皇帝立馬伸手接住  
朱朱真的很睏 有依靠後睡得更香  
皇帝示意全部人退下 托住肉肉臉頰仔細打量  
朱朱嘴巴微微嘟起來  
皇帝壞心思又來了 雙手用了點力擠壓  
肉肉全部集中到中間 皇帝想 這下倒真像個小豬崽  
過了不久皇帝手也麻 可自己不忍心叫醒他  
想起昨天朱朱說夢話要吃麻辣鍋  
就叫人準備麻辣鍋 湯沸了香氣冒出來  
朱朱睡得不安穩 所以做了個惡夢  
夢中麻辣鍋不斷跑不斷跑 朱朱怎麼也追不上  
可突然間 麻辣鍋停下來了 追上它的那一瞬  
朱朱醒了 醒來發現真的有麻辣鍋！！  
朱朱超開心 眼睛都亮晶晶地盯著不放  
皇帝在旁邊心情有點複雜   
一方面這小傢伙也太可愛 一方面朕呢？朕在這裡！  
還好朱朱發現皇帝了 朱朱驚訝又高興  
眼睛睜得圓圓 看來是徹底醒了  
這些...這些都是皇上準備的嗎？  
皇帝想 不錯 小笨豬有時反應很快嘛  
皇帝又裝酷說 不然還有誰  
還沒說完 朱朱就抱了皇帝 抬頭很認真地說謝謝  
畢竟失去麻辣鍋是朱朱無法忍受的痛苦  
還好皇帝告訴他不用怕（？  
皇帝還自以為準備的驚喜讓朱朱很高興  
對於小笨豬投懷送抱非常滿意 所以也忘記吃麻辣鍋的醋了（？  
朱朱很能吃辣 可身體很會出汗  
小香豬嘛汗當然是香的  
吃到一半覺得好熱哦 把羅紗給脫下  
皇帝本來只是在一旁看著朱朱吃東西就好滿足  
突然脫衣服 皇帝一下就精神了 期待那兩團飽滿白嫩  
可朱朱今天竟然加了件小肚兜 什麼都看不到  
皇帝很失望 但朱朱吃得好開心哦  
辣得舌頭都伸出來要呼呼  
還不斷哇 好爽呀 好好吃啊   
汗水順著額角落下臉頰 然後下巴   
然後皇帝又不爭氣地硬了   
他覺得自己再不排解就真的要不育  
彆彆扭扭地問 愛妃身上一陣火鍋味又出了汗 很不舒服吧 朕的宮中有個湯泉 浸泡之後排毒又美顏blablabla  
朱朱專心致志吃火鍋 小腦袋瓜暫時不能處理皇帝的問題 就隨口問 所以皇上是想要泡湯泉嗎？  
誒？皇帝聽到臉就紅了 一鼓作氣地說 對 朕想跟愛妃共浴 說完還把眼睛閉上不敢面對  
笨蛋皇帝怕朱朱拒絕啊  
皇帝是臨幸過很多妃子 不過都是慾沒有情  
他是第一次遇到喜歡的人 而朱朱心思他摸不清  
等好久都沒有判決 皇帝睜開一隻眼睛偷看  
發現朱朱已經放下碗筷  
掩著嘴巴在偷笑 肩膀都一抖一抖  
皇帝也玩心起 搔搔朱朱癢癢肉  
還一邊說好啊 小笨豬出色了 學會耍人吼  
朱朱都快笑岔氣 縮成一團想躲又躲不了  
不經不覺已經在皇帝懷裡  
皇帝抬起朱朱的頭 一邊幫他順順氣 一邊擦去笑出的淚水 所以愛妃答應朕了嗎  
朱朱笑得腦袋有點缺氧 暈暈乎乎  
看著皇帝的臉 鬼使神差地說好啊  
皇帝得到了鼓勵 立馬把朱朱公主抱起來 往宮裡走  
朱朱看著皇帝藏也藏不住的笑臉  
突然想起昨晚皇帝說朕好喜歡你的  
臉上好像發燒一樣  
朱朱覺得「喜歡」這字的意義好像有點不同了  
但他還沒來得及細想 就被放下來  
朱朱被帶去換上柔軟輕薄的長袍  
皇帝剛踏入池中閉目養神 嘗試讓小兄弟冷靜一點  
「皇上」  
空靈的聲音在偌大的宮殿 仿佛不是在人間  
皇帝順著聲音看過去 白霧茫茫一片  
中間佇立的身影 很熟悉卻又好遙遠  
活泉水下阻力重重 皇帝就一步一步地  
慢慢走過去  
啊 是朕的朱朱  
玲瓏浮凸的身材朦朧又清晰  
小腳丫子圓呼呼踩在地磚  
眼睛水亮亮的 看到皇帝認出自己後笑得露出小白牙  
蹲下身體調皮問道 皇上不記得臣妾了嗎？  
皇帝一個用力 把朱朱拉下來湯池  
濺起的水花令朱朱臉上都掛著水  
朱朱又被嚇有點生氣 準備問皇帝幹嘛弄他  
皇帝突然就把朱朱抵在池壁上 問 朕可以親你嗎  
朱朱連耳朵都燒起來 這次什麼都懂了  
睫毛上的水滴搖搖欲墜 朱朱閉上眼  
吻落在朱朱唇上 輕輕的像是從不存在  
那顆水落在池裡 翻起了千層浪

\-------------------/////以下簡體版/////----------------  


皇帝怕嘈醒朱朱 只在额头烙下一吻  
把朱朱的额发轻轻拨开 可一旦碰上又舍不得离开  
朱朱是个小睡神 朦胧中只觉得有人骚扰自己睡觉  
所以有点不耐烦 那手就去抚平朱朱眉头  
朱朱受不了 小手扑棱扑棱 嘟囔着我要睡觉不要吵我  
皇帝看着这小懒猪好气又好笑 就拍拍朱朱屁屁   
凑到朱朱耳边小声说 太阳都晒到屁股啦 醒了吗  
这怎麽可能把人叫醒嘛  
朱朱扭了两下 伸出了圆圆手指 比了个二  
声音在被子里奶呼呼 两刻钟 多睡两刻钟就好  
皇帝认命地帮朱朱盖好被子 又捏了捏小圆手  
提醒朱朱不可贪睡 要吃早饭 朕下朝再来看爱妃  
朱朱意识皇帝就要离去 从床上弹坐起来  
眼睛还不肯睁开 只伸出双手要抱抱   
皇帝被可爱得不要不要 朱朱靠在他肩膀说  
早安 皇上也要吃早饭哦 朱朱等你回来  
朱朱觉得皇帝关心他 那麽自己也要还礼啊  
说完就放松睡着了  
今天宫中宫女太监妃子们都疯传  
皇帝今天简直容光焕发 嘴角弯都弯不下去  
其实朝上听政也不过装作一副认真的样子  
什麽都爱卿言之有理 心里却喊快点下朝拜托  
太监还没宣布退朝就走向朱朱寝宫  
到门口时突然一个急刹 转头问随行太监  
朕今天如何 太监一头雾水只好拍马屁  
万岁爷是天子 是九五之尊 当然英明神武  
皇帝挥挥手 很臭屁又充满自信地踏入寝殿  
小懒猪起床不久 已经换好宫装 但还没梳发  
乖乖坐在铜镜面前任人摆弄 打瞌睡脑袋摇摇晃晃  
因为朱朱性子活泼又善良 待人极好   
宫女发自内心爱惜这个主子 也不嘈他 慢慢整理  
宫女见到皇帝来了想请安   
皇帝及时要他们噤声 朱朱没醒还晃呀晃  
眼看就要倒在桌子上 皇帝立马伸手接住  
朱朱真的很困 有依靠後睡得更香  
皇帝示意全部人退下 托住肉肉脸颊仔细打量  
朱朱嘴巴微微嘟起来  
皇帝坏心思又来了 双手用了点力挤压  
肉肉全部集中到中间 皇帝想 这下倒真像个小猪崽  
过了不久皇帝手也麻 可自己不忍心叫醒他  
想起昨天朱朱说梦话要吃麻辣锅  
就叫人准备麻辣锅 汤沸了香气冒出来  
朱朱睡得不安稳 所以做了个恶梦  
梦中麻辣锅不断跑不断跑 朱朱怎麽也追不上  
可突然间 麻辣锅停下来了 追上它的那一瞬  
朱朱醒了 醒来发现真的有麻辣锅！！  
朱朱超开心 眼睛都亮晶晶地盯着不放  
皇帝在旁边心情有点复杂   
一方面这小家伙也太可爱 一方面朕呢？朕在这里！  
还好朱朱发现皇帝了 朱朱惊讶又高兴  
眼睛睁得圆圆 看来是彻底醒了  
这些...这些都是皇上准备的吗？  
皇帝想 不错 小笨猪有时反应很快嘛  
皇帝又装酷说 不然还有谁  
还没说完 朱朱就抱了皇帝 抬头很认真地说谢谢  
毕竟失去麻辣锅是朱朱无法忍受的痛苦  
还好皇帝告诉他不用怕（？  
皇帝还自以为准备的惊喜让朱朱很高兴  
对於小笨猪投怀送抱非常满意 所以也忘记吃麻辣锅的醋了（？  
朱朱很能吃辣 可身体很会出汗  
小香猪嘛汗当然是香的  
吃到一半觉得好热哦 把罗纱给脱下  
皇帝本来只是在一旁看着朱朱吃东西就好满足  
突然脱衣服 皇帝一下就精神了 期待那两团饱满白嫩  
可朱朱今天竟然加了件小肚兜 什麽都看不到  
皇帝很失望 但朱朱吃得好开心哦  
辣得舌头都伸出来要呼呼  
还不断哇 好爽呀 好好吃啊   
汗水顺着额角落下脸颊 然後下巴   
然後皇帝又不争气地硬了   
他觉得自己再不排解就真的要不育  
别别扭扭地问 爱妃身上一阵火锅味又出了汗 很不舒服吧 朕的宫中有个汤泉 浸泡之後排毒又美颜blablabla  
朱朱专心致志吃火锅 小脑袋瓜暂时不能处理皇帝的问题 就随口问 所以皇上是想要泡汤泉吗？  
诶？皇帝听到脸就红了 一鼓作气地说 对 朕想跟爱妃共浴 说完还把眼睛闭上不敢面对  
笨蛋皇帝怕朱朱拒绝啊  
皇帝是临幸过很多妃子 不过都是欲没有情  
他是第一次遇到喜欢的人 而朱朱心思他摸不清  
等好久都没有判决 皇帝睁开一只眼睛偷看  
发现朱朱已经放下碗筷  
掩着嘴巴在偷笑 肩膀都一抖一抖  
皇帝也玩心起 搔搔朱朱痒痒肉  
还一边说好啊 小笨猪出色了 学会耍人吼  
朱朱都快笑岔气 缩成一团想躲又躲不了  
不经不觉已经在皇帝怀里  
皇帝抬起朱朱的头 一边帮他顺顺气 一边擦去笑出的泪水 所以爱妃答应朕了吗  
朱朱笑得脑袋有点缺氧 晕晕乎乎  
看着皇帝的脸 鬼使神差地说好啊  
皇帝得到了鼓励 立马把朱朱公主抱起来 往宫里走  
朱朱看着皇帝藏也藏不住的笑脸  
突然想起昨晚皇帝说朕好喜欢你的  
脸上好像发烧一样  
朱朱觉得「喜欢」这字的意义好像有点不同了  
但他还没来得及细想 就被放下来  
朱朱被带去换上柔软轻薄的长袍  
皇帝刚踏入池中闭目养神 尝试让小兄弟冷静一点  
「皇上」  
空灵的声音在偌大的宫殿 仿佛不是在人间  
皇帝顺着声音看过去 白雾茫茫一片  
中间伫立的身影 很熟悉却又好遥远  
活泉水下阻力重重 皇帝就一步一步地  
慢慢走过去  
啊 是朕的朱朱  
玲珑浮凸的身材朦胧又清晰  
小脚丫子圆呼呼踩在地砖  
眼睛水亮亮的 看到皇帝认出自己後笑得露出小白牙  
蹲下身体调皮问道 皇上不记得臣妾了吗？  
皇帝一个用力 把朱朱拉下来汤池  
溅起的水花令朱朱脸上都挂着水  
朱朱又被吓有点生气 准备问皇帝干嘛弄他  
皇帝突然就把朱朱抵在池壁上 问 朕可以亲你吗  
朱朱连耳朵都烧起来 这次什麽都懂了  
睫毛上的水滴摇摇欲坠 朱朱闭上眼  
吻落在朱朱唇上 轻轻的像是从不存在  
那颗水落在池里 翻起了千层浪


End file.
